


晨昏

by supermianh



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermianh/pseuds/supermianh
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 1





	晨昏

醒来在半梦半醒之间，那种慵适的感觉，柳生称之为“微醺”。他看向枕边，仁王还在酣睡，银发散乱下来，晨光下近乎透明的质地；后颈上一枚显眼的吻痕，那是被反复吮吸过后，留下绯红的淤迹。他半张脸埋在枕头里，睡得正香，孩子一般纯粹的面孔，嘴角天然翘起，那一颗小痣，昨晚他曾久久流连。  
空气中漂浮着暧昧的腥味，仁王均匀地呼吸着，阳光洒落进来，柳生凝视着他的睡颜。两个人一起挑选的天蓝色鲸鱼被套，被子下面赤裸的身体，数个小时前曾抵死缠绵。仁王习惯性地把腿挂在柳生身上，他穿着的丝棉内裤，可以很轻易地拉开边缘，把手伸进去，把他唤醒，只要柳生想。昨天第一次做的时候两个人都有些失控，柳生直接射了进去，捣出来的浓浆把穴口弄得一塌糊涂，然后顾不上弄干净，又戴上套开始第二轮。高潮的时候，仁王浑身泛红，一脸迷乱，夹着柳生的腰，嘴里说着“好喜欢”，那副模样，只想让人把他彻底弄坏。

他们说爱晚于做爱。柳生还记得他们的初吻，在训练过后空无一人的更衣室。后来仁王喜欢去学生会办公室找他，柳生穿着整齐，嘴唇在他的裸背上留下一长串湿吻，他的肌肤微微颤抖，为不可言说的禁忌和快感而颤栗。  
起初他们的性爱像一场争夺控制权的角力。仁王自由的天性让他在一开始更占上风，他含混不清的话语带着湿漉漉的诱惑，坐在柳生身上，自行摸索着让自己舒服的角度，并乐于打碎优等生那冷静而矜持的面目。但后来就不行了，柳生是个好学生，在任何方面都是。当仁王第一次被他按在墙上从后面插入时，两个人都感受到了比以往更深刻的兴奋。  
“喜欢我这样做吗，仁王君？”耳畔传来毫无征询意味的敬语，像蘸着盐和蜜的猫爪，在他心上狠狠抓挠着。仁王呜咽着，直接射了出来。  
彼时他们荷尔蒙旺盛，对方的一举一动落在眼中都充满了诱惑，尤其是在激烈的训练过后。柳后来察觉到了什么，私下建议柳生克制一点。那时候，仁王的队服下掩藏着密密麻麻的爱痕，像早春的玉兰树，枝头累累的花朵。

那一天是哪一天呢？柳生忘记了；那阵子他们玩得很疯，有时仁王会来他家留宿。那是一个和今天一样的早晨，明亮的光线透过裂隙赤诚地舒展开来。仁王在他怀里沉睡，少年的身体还在抽条，背心卷上去，露出一截细韧而结实的腰。他抱起来意外柔软，就像天上的云絮，切边的夹心吐司，只要用力一掐，就会流出糖浆来。  
他深深凝视着他，一股丰沛的喜悦向他袭来，纯粹而轻盈，像云雀在枝头嘹亮。  
“仁王君……”他忍不住呢喃出声。他们离得那么近，他的声音几乎贴着他的耳朵。  
他在他怀里渐渐醒来，睡眼惺忪，带着一种初醒时的放松和天真。  
自己当时说了什么？柳生记不清了。他只记得他翠绿色的深林一般的眼睛，注视着他的双眼，他说了好多句“喜欢”，仿佛这样就可以把那些堵塞在胸口的心情全部宣泄出来。仁王冲他笑着眨眨眼，可爱得要死。  
而他紧张得要命。  
“当然啊。我也是……最喜欢柳生了啊。”  
他听见他这么说。  
那时节光阴渐远，一切尘埃落定。

大学的时候，两个人顺理成章地同居了。在那间狭小的只放得下一张床的卧室里，他们耳鬓厮磨，缱绻地交换着爱语。大雨不歇地下着，黑压压的天际线，雨水浸透绿野；窗台上的玻璃缸里，两尾绯红的金鱼在追逐游戏。仁王躺在柳生身下，勾住他的脖子，眼神迷离，低喘着索求：“柳生，还要……”他从善如流地俯下身去，一面同他深吻，一面更用力地插了进去。他们的呻吟和喘息盖过了蝉噪，幕天席地的雨水狂乱而急骤，冲刷着枝头烂熟的果实。  
事后，他们懒洋洋地靠在一起，十指相扣，柳生轻轻抚摸着仁王的头发，而仁王把精液涂抹在他的腹部，然后被他捉住手，摁住脸，交换着吻。舌与舌像蛇在交尾。疾风骤雨中的躲避的乌鸦慌乱地拍打玻璃。年轻人的身体兴致盎然，两个人又一次勃起；就着侧身的体位，他又插了进去。进入的时候，仁王禁不住发出一声闷哼。他从背后扳住仁王的肩，反复舔吻他的后颈，让他放松下来。床单像船划过的水面，不住地泛着涟漪。  
欲望如潮汐将仁王染成绯红，他在他的身体里放肆着。他们已经非常契合了。他玩弄他如高明的乐师拨奏琴弦；又像一位老练的猎手，凶猛地追逐着猎物，不知疲倦，不知餍足。他从他的脸上，能轻易地分辨出那些掺杂着痛楚的欢愉、和渗透着羞耻的极乐。他不再压低了声音叫他“柳生”，那种狡黠的不怀好意的口气；而是断断续续地、带着无意流露的祈求和引诱地，呼唤着他。

仁王。  
仁王雅治。  
雅治。  
仁王君。  
柳生在心中默念他的名字，带着一种玩味。此刻他就躺在自己身边，像疲倦的鸽子蜷起羽翼，栖宿在巢中。  
那些不知如何言明的情绪在心口翻滚，就像有时候的深夜，他在厨房给仁王煮巧克力奶，仁王咬着铅笔在餐桌上写方案。他总是盘腿坐着，冥思苦想的时候一条腿挂下来，踢着桌腿，啪嗒啪嗒，把头发挠得很乱。  
柳生本应该起床了，浇花、晒床单、清扫地板和阳台。而此刻，他只是翻了个身，掖掖被角。仁王无意识地伸出手来，他把他揽进怀里。少年时那些青涩与躁动已渐渐沉淀了，在时光的摩挲下变得悠长，带着些熨帖和怅惘，像一本翻到卷边的旧相册。那些朝夕相伴的回音，如浪花般涌起。  
他所爱的人啊。  
再没有一个明天会像现在这样温柔。

（完）


End file.
